


Ange

by hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Lee Felix, Dom/sub, Hyunjin is a tease, I don't know what else to say, M/M, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Felix, and Felix too, blowjob, bottom jeongin, degrading, jeongin is chan's little brother, just a shameless smut, mentions of minsung, only a little bit, sub jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt/pseuds/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt
Summary: The attention he got from the two males made him flustered, as they always seemed to be looking at him but never made any move.Jeongin wished they would, though. Maybe tonight was the night?





	Ange

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I'm back with a new story, that was in my drafts for a very long time. I hope that you will like it !  
Comments and kudos are always appreciated, they keep me going !

The young male arrived home and cringed as he heard loud laughs erupting from the living room. Chan didn’t tell him would be bringing his friends over, otherwise, he would’ve prepared himself mentally. His aching headache, caused by his manager yelling at him for no specific reason, only got worse as the boys started screaming over Mario Kart.  
Jeongin sighed deeply before entering the living room, greeting the many boys sprawled over the sofas with a soft but tired smile.

\- Hi guys, I didn’t know you were there! 

All of the boys' heads turned to Chan’s little brother, all returning the smile.

\- Yeah… sorry about that, Innie. I called them because I was getting bored. How was work by the way?

\- Don’t tell me about it. My stupid manager kept yelling at me, god he annoys me so much. I’m glad to be home. By the way, are you hungry? I could make some food!

Everybody nodded, and the frail boy left, making his way towards the kitchen. All of Chan’s friends went back to playing Mario Kart, Changbin already whining because Minho was way better than him. Only Felix and Hyunjin weren’t looking at the screen, and were rather smirking, both of them having the same idea. The young Australian leaned in, whispering in Hyunjin’s ear.

\- We should help him, don’t you think? ,emphasizing on the « help », both knowing they won’t be helping at all.

Hyunjin only nodded and left the living room with Felix at his side, without being noticed by Chan.

Both males discovered that they felt very attracted to Chan’s little brother ever since they met him. Chan waited a very long time before letting his friends come near Jeongin, as he was a very protective brother and he knew the delicate boy would fit all of his friends' type. Most of the males knew Jeongin was off-limits, but that didn’t stop them from being overly touchy just to annoy Chan. Only Hyunjin and Felix were really attracted to the young boy and his innocence. Just theirs to corrupt. They felt it as soon as they met him, falling for his beautiful smile and fox-like and sparkly eyes. Jeongin’s personality was just as attractive, if not more, as he was an adorable boy that cared deeply about the others, and kept a lot inside because he didn’t want his friends to worry. Felix and Hyunjin were the only people that noticed Jeongin’s teary eyes hid behind a smile, as his manager went too far before he walked away and quietly cried himself to sleep, a hand over his mouth to cover his sobs. His brother seemed so happy to be with his friends, so why ruin it over something so stupid?

The two boys didn’t only want Jeongin’s body, they rather wanted him as a whole, wanted to be the boy’s pillar that he could hold onto when he felt sad.

They arrived in the kitchen and were greeted by the sight of Jeongin softly humming a song, as he cooked chicken for the boys. His singing voice made the other boys melt, as they silently got closer to him. Felix looked at Hyunjin, as he mimed that he would scare the cute boy with his deep voice. The taller nodded with a smile, and leaned on the door, ready to watch this unfold.

The Australian male waited for Jeongin to step away from the pan, not wanting Jeongin to burn himself. He approached him like the pastel pink-haired boy was his prey before grabbing his waist, whispering in his ear in that low voice of his.

\- Need some help?

Jeongin’s reaction was priceless, as he flinched very hard, holding a scream in, only letting a high-pitched screech fall from his lips before gaining back his composure when he finally understood the boy behind him was Felix. Hyunjin, sensing that Jeongin calmed down came towards him, whispering in the smaller boy’s ear.

\- I’m also here, you know? 

Chan’s brother turned around so he would face Felix, that still held onto his waist (he would lie to himself if he said that he didn’t like the strong hold of the other boy on him) and Hyunjin, leaning over the kitchen counter, right next to Jeongin, with a smirk. The boy gently slapped Felix’s chest, trying to laugh out his embarrassment.

\- Don’t worry, guys. You can go back to the living room, I’ve got this. 

Yet, Felix’s hold only got stronger, making Jeongin’s cheeks redden. The attention he got from the two males made him flustered, as they always seemed to be looking at him but never made any move. 

The young male wished they would, though. Maybe tonight was the night?

\- Nah, pretty boy. We’re gonna keep you company in here. Changbin sucks at Mario Kart, he’s only getting his ass beaten by Minho, it’s boring.

Hyunjin chuckled.

\- W-Well, alright. U-Um…Felix? Can you let go of me, now? 

Said boy only pouted, burying his head in Jeongin’s neck, blowing hot air on the pale neck, making the sweet male shiver and squirm in Felix’s hold. 

\- Noooo, I don’t want to, you’re keeping me warm. 

Even if the words were sweet, the smaller sensed a finality in the other blonde’s voice, and just sighed, letting Felix hold him however he wanted. Jeongin just turned again, so that he would be facing the pan instead of Felix. This turned out to be the worst decision to make, as Felix took this as a sign to get closer to Jeongin, pressing his boner against the younger’s ass, making him whimper gently. Hyunjin wasn’t helping either as he gave butterfly kisses on the other side of the cute boy’s neck, smirking as a moan softly fell from his rosy lips.

Their fun was interrupted as the alarm on Jeongin’s phone, signaling that the chicken was ready, went off loudly. They huffed quietly, stepping away from the boy and going in the living room to tell the others that dinner was ready.

The dinner was full of tension, as Felix sat in front of Jeongin and Hyunjin next to the pastel pink-haired boy, ready to tease him endlessly. Chan was far away, for once not looking at his sweet brother, as he was too engrossed in a conversation with Woojin. In the beginning, everything was normal and Jeongin was having a nice conversation with Minho and Jisung when he felt Hyunjin’s large hand on his thigh. His breath hitched, eyes going wide through the round glasses he was wearing, before continuing, trying not to pay attention to the tall boy.  
Soon, their conversation ended as Changbin loudly whined, hitting Jisung’s shoulder for distracting him while he was already losing to his blue-haired boyfriend. Jisung only smirked, teasing the short male for his horrific gaming skills, making him whine louder (if that was possible).  
All of the boys’ attention was on Jisung, Minho, and Changbin and that’s when Felix decided to run his feet over Jeongin’s limbs, pushing them open surprisingly easily. It only helped Hyunjin in his mission to make the younger male fall apart, as his large hand finally set in the boy’s inner thigh, seeing him squirm discreetly and try to pry off the strong hand with his two own hands. He huffed loudly, after trying for a few minutes, without succeeding. Jeongin knew he didn’t really mind the attention he was receiving, actually, he was being ecstatic as the two older boys finally made their moves. It was just embarrassing to let them touch him while they were in public, and especially around his older brother, even though the male wasn’t aware of what was happening.

The cute boy got up, all eyes turning to him. Chan spoke.

\- You’re going to sleep already ?

\- No, I’m going to hang up with Felix-hyung and Hyunjin-hyung in my room. We’ll see you in a bit.

\- Alright bud, have fun I guess…Oh my god, Jisung stop making out with Minho I’m gonna throw up.

Chan’s attention wasn’t on them anymore, as Jisung and Minho were being…Jisung and Minho. It was disturbing how easily the eldest let Hyunjin and Felix hang up alone with his little brother but who were they to complain ? They were finally able to get their baby boy. Jeongin climbed up the stairs at an alarmingly fast pace, impatient to get in his room, with the two older boys following close behind.

As soon as Jeongin’s room was closed, Felix pinned the younger to the wall, hands on his soft and rosy cheeks, and kissed his lips. He couldn’t contain himself anymore. Hyunjin and he had waited for too long.  
The brunette wasn’t silent, as his hands made their way around the sweet boy’s upper body, gripping his waist, as he left his mark on the pale neck. Jeongin’s head was thrown back, a hand buried in Hyunjin’s soft locks. The taller males guided Jeongin to his bed, pushing him gently on it, before hovering over him. They didn’t waste their time, as they knew that the boys would get suspicious if they stayed upstairs for too long.

Hyunjin and Felix loved Jeongin with all of their hearts, but they were absolutely not ready to get scolded by Chan for years for corrupting his little baby.

Felix undressed the smaller boy, kissing his neck as he ran his hands over Jeongin’s naked torso, flicking his nipples to hear him whine beautifully. The oldest of the three moved to take his pants off, eager to finally see Jeongin like nobody besides he and Felix could, to finally make him belong to them, but he was met with a particularly loud whine as he opened the pants. He looked up at the pouting boy.

\- You want us to stop, baby ? We won’t do anything you don’t want.

\- No please don’t stop but…I don’t wanna be the only one naked.

Hyunjin and Felix both chuckled, before taking off their shirts, revealing their rock hard abs, that made Jeongin flush deeply, the pink hue on his cheeks becoming more prominent. He shyly ran his hands on their bodies, as they smirked.

\- Such a cute baby boy, am I right hyung ?

The blonde-haired boy chuckled, as the brunette nodded along, now taking Jeongin’s pants off, revealing the pale limbs. His hands tried to cover his most intimate parts but Felix prevented him doing so by grabbing his thins wrists and pinning them over Jeongin’s hand. Hyunjin slightly lifted one of Jeongin’s legs, leaving butterfly kisses all the way up to his inner thigh as the frail boy shivered, back arching up, wanting to feel more from the older. Soon enough, his boxers were down, and Jeongin laid on the bed, cheeks red and eyes darkened, waiting for the two males to make him feel good. He whimpered, hips thrusting up, to show the boys he needed some relief. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, grabbing the pink and hard cock with one hand, before pulling a small bottle from his pocket, and squirting the lube on his fingers. The pastel pink-haired boy moaned, eyes closing from the pleasure he felt, thrusting up in Hyunjin’s hand as he felt a first finger making its way in his tight hole. The feeling was so good that soon Jeongin needed more.

\- M-more, Hyunjin-hyung, I need more. Please. 

\- Shit, you beg so well. I can’t wait to feel your mouth, baby.

He entered another lubed finger in the younger’s hole, this time being less gentle, as Jeongin’s sweet begging got him feeling awfully restricted in his pants. When he felt that Jeongin was ready for the third, he pushed it in roughly, the boy under him nearly letting out a scream from how good it felt. Nearly, because it got muffled by Felix’s hand, as the older boy whispered in his ear, biting it gently.  
\- You don’t wanna get caught by your brother, don’t you, little one ? You don’t want Chan to find you moaning like a slut from having three fingers in you, right ? Then keep quiet.

The sweet boy felt shivers running down his spine, as he only nodded. He never thought he would love to get called a slut, but here he was, cock twitching in Hyunjin’s hand from the light degradation. This didn’t go unnoticed by the two males.

\- What ? You love being called a slut ? Jeonginnie, where did your innocence go ?

Felix smirked as Hyunjin took his fingers off, throwing the lube bottle at the Australian boy, who caught it before squirting some on his hard cock. His breath hitched as he pushed his tip in the submissive boy’s hole, biting his bottom lip at the feeling of the tight hole clenching around his cock. He thrusted immediately in the sweet boy, cursing under his breath from how good it felt to be in him. Hyunjin undressed, cock slapping against his stomach, getting closer to Jeongin’s mouth, whose eyes grew at the sight of the brunette’s length.

\- You caused it, now you gotta fix it, princess.

The brunette’s cock made its way in front on Jeongin’s mouth, tip pushing the rosy lips open and making its way in the warm cave. Hyunjin didn’t give the boy a warning, as he started fucking his mouth, making the male take his cock down his throat.

\- Fuck princess, your mouth feels so good. You take my cock so well.

The sinful moans that the smaller boy let out were muffled on Hyunjin’s length, who grunted at this new feeling, gripping Jeongin’s pink hair, chasing his sweet release in the younger’s mouth.  
Felix pounded into his friend’s little brother, as he took in the scene in front of him. Jeongin, Chan’s innocent and adorable little brother, that only got his braces taken off a few months ago, was finally underneath him, lust taking over his body as he let two boys do what they wanted of his body. A few months back, he couldn’t even imagine getting in Jeongin’s room without Chan, but now, he was fucking him behind his back, in his own house. They were taking Jeongin’s innocence, with every action they made. The boy wanted to be filled up and used by the two males.

\- You like it, baby ? Tell me how much you like it.

Jeongin took Hyunjin’s length out of his mouth, not repressing any of his moans or whimpers, pleasure so strong it was hard to speak. Yet, he knew he had to, because his Australian hyung stopped his thrusts, waiting for his answer.

\- S-so much, hyung. I love it so much, you’re so big in me please fuck me again.

\- Now, that’s a good boy.

Felix pushed his cock in Jeongin’s pink hole slowly, making the boy under him whine as he felt every inch of the length filling him up. As soon as he was balls deep inside the younger, he thrusted roughly, hitting the younger’s prostate, who was busy taking Hyunjin’s cock inside his mouth. His tongue worked on the tip, as he took in his hands the rest of the length he couldn’t fit inside his mouth.

Jeongin moaned around the brunette’s dick, as he squirmed in Felix’s hold. He came untouched, pale limbs shaking from the intense pleasure he felt, cum landing on his stomach. The blonde male groaned, picking up his pace, as the clenching hole only got him closer to his release. His thrusts became even rougher, jackhammering in the younger’s hole. Hyunjin also started fucking the lithe boy’s mouth, as he felt himself cumming. He warned the boy, who kept sucking the cock, eager to taste his hyung’s cum. Hyunjin came, head thrown back, with a moan of Jeongin’s name. He looked at him, with dark eyes.

\- Show me.

The younger understood immediately and opened his mouth, showing Hyunjin the cum on his pink tongue.

\- Swallow.

Jeongin did as he was asked, swallowing the cum and showing the taller that he did so. Hyunjin caressed his pink hair, as praise. The pink-haired male knew at this moment that he didn’t mind tasting his hyung’s cum. He even liked it very much.

Felix soon came, with a few curses, thrusting in the tight hole to ride his orgasm, making Jeongin moan from the overstimulation and the feeling of Felix’s cum, filling him up completely. His hyung pushed the cum deep in him with a last thrust, before pulling his cock out of the sweet hole.

The three males fell on Jeongin’s bed, panting. Jeongin soon let out a little giggle, making the older boys turn to him.

\- What was that, baby ?

\- Nothing, hyung. I’m realizing what we did.

\- Do you regret it ?

\- If I did, I wouldn’t be cuddling with you, dummy ! But…what does that make us ?

\- Well, Hyunjinnie and I felt attracted to you ever since we saw you. We don’t only want you for your body, we want to be with you. As boyfriends. Would you like that, baby ?

Jeongin was very surprised by the confession, but he didn’t hesitate to answer Felix.

\- Yes, I would hyung.

\- Well, that’s settled ! Said Hyunjin, Now let’s put our clothes back on and cuddle. Imagine if Chan hyung found us like this…

The three boys laughed while getting dressed, imagining Chan’s reaction if he found his two friends cuddling his brother, naked. Especially with the marks that littered his neck. They fell back on the bed, Jeongin in the middle, with Felix and Hyunjin on the side. They were in the same position, with their heads nuzzled on each side of his neck, and one arm wrapped around the younger’s small waist, eyes closed.

Jeongin smiled down at them, before also closing his eyes.

\- I love you…

\- We love you too, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story ! The hair colors that I used are their most recent ones but when I wrote it I didn't know that Felix had purple hair so I stuck to the blonde.  
Anyways, I hope you have a nice day and thank you for reading !
> 
> NSFW twt :
> 
> @sweet_hyuninnie


End file.
